


Only The Lonely

by emeraldsword



Series: Mating Games [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pack, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is becoming an omega and it hurts.</p>
<p>Seriously Jossed by season 3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 4 of the Teen Wolf mating games....then I realised that it was supposed to be established relationship so it was actually not eligible. Quite porny though, and I wouldn't have written it without Mating Games so I'm putting it in there.
> 
> As with the others, unbetad. I always welcome con-crit anyway.

 

Scott had been restless all week. Even Stiles had noticed.

                "Seriously, what is with you?" he asked. "You haven't sat down all night! Full moon was last week, so what gives?"

                "I dunno," Scott said, twisting his hands together. "It's like I'm looking for something, you know? I feel kinda jittery."

                "Maybe you should jerk off more," Stiles said. "I'm serious!" he added when Scott glared at him. "You've been frigging Allison so long you've forgotten how to do it yourself."

                "Everything with you is about jerking off," Scott said.

                "I notice you don't say I'm wrong," Stiles said. "Go home, spank that monkey!"

                Scott rolled his eyes, but realised it was later than he'd thought and he ignored Stiles's laughter to leave.

                Once outside, the feeling intensified. It wasn't that he wanted to get laid, but he...wanted.

                He started heading towards the subway station where Derek and his pack hung out. Every step he took felt right, as if  something was drawing him in.

                Derek met him out front. He didn't speak, just stood and looked at him.

                "What's happening to me?" Scott asked. It wasn't what he meant to say, but it was that or reach out and clutch at Derek's hand.

                "You're an omega," Derek said. "Without Allison, your pack's not strong enough to keep you balanced." He didn't sound smug, like Scott expected, but slightly sad.

                "Why am I here? Did you do something to me?"

                "You're looking for Pack," Derek said. "Your wolf knows that Peter bit you, it wants to come home. You've always been a team player - now Allison's gone you're looking for a team."

                "She's not dead, she just needs time!"  Scott said. Derek shrugged and watched him.

                "What happens now?" Scott said softly.

                "If you don't join my pack?" Derek asked. "I don't know. I've never been alone like that."

                "You must know!" Scott snapped. "You were born like this!"

                "I was born into a family, Scott! A big, established pack. Omegas were as much a horror story to me as the bogeyman was to you."

                "Is this going to get worse?" Scott said through gritted teeth.

                "It'll just fade away," another voice said, and Peter stepped out from the shadows. "In time, at least," he added.  "You'll forget that you ever needed pack, that you ever could have been anything but alone."

                "You're trying to force me," Scott said, even as the truth of Peter's words sank deep into his chest.

                "Just stating a fact," Peter said smugly, and Derek growled low in his throat.

                "Go back inside," he said and Peter drifted back into the shadows. Derek sighed and sat down, and Scott couldn't resist moving to be near him.

                "We'd be stronger together," Derek said. "I know that this isn't how you saw your life. But the pack needs you, and you…"

                "I need the pack," Scott said. He reached out blindly to put his hand on Derek's.

                "Derek, please," he said.

                "Yeah, OK," Derek said, and before Scott even realised he was moving he was on his knees in front of Derek, hands on those muscled thighs.

                "Please let me, oh god, please, please," he could hear someone babbling and was stunned to realise that it was him. Derek was staring at him, he looked as surprised as Scott was but Scott could feel his arousal.

                "Let me do this, please, oh god," and Scott was reaching for Derek's zipper and Derek…Derek was letting him pull out his cock.

                He was barely hard, but Scott let out a desperate moan and leaned forward to nose at the root before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Derek's scent was everywhere, his cock hardening under Scott's tongue as Scott sucked and licked and swallowed like he'd been dreaming of this forever. Derek's cock swelled, too big to fit in his mouth now and Scott started using both hands, one on the shaft and one gently cupping Derek's balls. Derek dropped his hands into Scott's hair and Scott groaned around Derek's cock, pulling off so just the tip was inside him and swirling his tongue around the head. His own cock was so hard, he needed….and then Derek pulled on his hair again and Scott came in his jeans, only seconds before Derek came all over his face.

                Scott rested the side of his face that wasn't covered in jizz against Derek's leg, Derek carding his fingers absently through Scott's hair. He felt calm and contented and <I>right.</i>

 

 


End file.
